Recueil (Naruto)
by Zzumiishu
Summary: Recueil d'OS plus ou moins courts. 1. Sakura & Suigetsu. 2. Hinata.
1. Le déserteur amoureux

_\- Sasuke ? C'est le mec le plus détestable que j'ai jamais rencontré. À plusieurs reprises j'ai eu envie de le tuer, tellement ce con est imbu de lui-même !_

Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais cet abruti a raison. Moi qui ai toujours contredit sa façon de penser et de voir les choses, c'est une sacré surprise que de le rejoindre dans ses propos. Mais bon, pour une fois que l'on est d'accord tous les deux, je ne vais pas chipoter là-dessus. Ça m'arrache même un faible sourire de comprendre enfin ce à quoi il fait allusion. Et je vois du coin de l'œil que ça le réjouit aussi de voir que j'approuve ses dires.

Ce type a toujours été pour moi l'archétype du mec sans scrupule, sans vergogne et sans aucun sentiment. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il montre au monde entier, alors pourquoi me poser plus de questions sur une personne, à première vue, détestable ? Il réussit son coup en détournant l'intérêt des gens envers lui, je ne me ferais pas prier pour contrecarrer son objectif. Mais en fait, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, il a un soupçon d'intelligence … Ou du moins, il semblerait que mon point de vue rejoigne le sien sur un sujet, ce qui ne veut pas automatiquement dire qu'il a vraiment quelques neurones de valable. J'espère ne pas avoir trop de points communs avec lui, une surprise, c'est bien assez. Puis, me voir associer à ce genre de personne me révulse légèrement. Ok, on a ce petit point commun, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, mais ce n'est pas, pour autant, la peine d'en faire une histoire.

Quand je l'ai entendu parler pour la première fois, je me suis dit qu'un phallocrate était bien assez au sein du groupe. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on en ramène un deuxième ? Non pas que je sois gynocrate, que ma façon de pensée soit féministe et ancrée jusqu'au bout des ongles, comme une certaine blonde à quatre couettes, mais entendre toutes ces critiques sur les femmes est un poil agaçant. Et n'importe quelle personne de sexe féminin sera d'accord avec moi. Alors, ce jour-là, rester à une distance trop proche était pour moi impossible à supporter. Lui et Shikamaru s'étaient bien trouvés sur le coup, à raconter autant de calomnies sur nous qu'à se bidonner devant une Temari qui s'essoufflait à gueuler comme un bœuf. D'accord, la voir s'époumoner devant eux était hilarant, mais savoir qu'elle ne faisait que défendre la cause des femmes m'enthousiasmait davantage. J'étais vraiment fière de ce bout de femme, et l'avoir comme amie me rendait plus que comblée.

Malheureusement, rester loin de cet être abominable à mes yeux fut infructueux. J'étais même prête à penser qu'il me suivait partout. Je sais, ma paranoïa revient au galop, mais bon, il y avait vraiment de quoi se poser des questions. Non pas que je l'évitais, après tout, il m'était quasiment indifférent, alors vouloir esquiver une personne qui n'est rien à ses yeux était complètement idiot. Mais on n'avait aucun centre d'intérêt en commun, alors comment se faisait-il que l'on se retrouve pratiquement tous les jours à se croiser de manière aussi hasardeuse ? « Le destin » me dirait une autre blonde que tout le monde reconnaîtra. Tu parles d'un destin de croiser chaque jour une personne déplaisante, qui présente autant d'éthique que de savoir vivre. Ce type était un vrai béotien, aussi méprisable que vulgaire. Alors pourquoi voudrais-je sympathiser avec ?

Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de fermé. J'aime découvrir de nouvelles choses et de nouvelles personnes. Et j'aurais pu vouloir le connaître, mais on m'en demandait trop. Ou du moins, on en demandait trop à mon moi intérieur. Certes, comparé à ma jeunesse, j'avais un très bon contrôle de moi-même, mais me pousser dans mes retranchements était un acte déraisonnable. Et peu importe mes efforts, si un jour ça devait se passer, ça péterait à coup sûr. Surtout si ce type traînait encore dans les parages.

_\- Pourquoi ne lui laisses-tu pas une chance ? Il ne demande qu'à te connaître …_

Ça, c'était la meilleure blague qu'avait pu me sortir Ino. J'en ai pas ri pour autant, mais je m'étais esclaffée intérieurement. Faut pas exagérer, demander l'impossible n'a jamais abouti à rien. Et ce ne sera pas demain la veille que l'impossible deviendra possible.

_\- Sérieux, t'es lourde, grand front. Lâche les rênes un peu, il va pas te tuer !_

Et c'est moi qu'on traite de lourde, je vous jure. Se méfier des autres n'a jamais été un défaut à ce que je sache, au contraire. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un « ancien » traître. Comment peut-on en venir à ce fait d'ailleurs ? On devient un ex-traître, comme on devient un ex-membre de l'Akatsuki, ou encore un ex-ninja médecin ? Non mais, où est la comparaison sérieusement ? C'est si facile que ça de racheter ses pêchés ? Si c'était le cas, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais envoyé Sai ad patres. J'aurais bien dit Lee, mais ce gars a un si grand cœur qu'on ne peut vraiment pas lui vouloir de mal. Bon, d'accord, j'ai pardonné à Sasuke. Mais lui, c'est différent, n'est-ce pas ? Oh et puis, pourquoi me justifier ? J'aime pas ce type, j'aime pas ce type, point à la ligne.

Aujourd'hui, je crois que c'est le pire jour de ma vie. Ce qui est le comble en sachant que je fête mes dix-huit ans. Si j'avais su, d'ailleurs, ce qui allait arriver, j'aurais évité autant que possible tous mes amis pendant vingt-quatre heures non stop. Honnêtement, le pire cadeau d'anniversaire que l'on puisse offrir à une jeune fille en passe de devenir une adulte, c'était bien celui là. À quoi pensaient tous ces gens ? Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais certainement apprécié le geste, mais là c'était vraiment trop … déplacé.

Mon Dieu, à ce moment précis, je dois être rouge de gêne. Et comment ne pas l'être ? Ce type a autant de vêtements sur lui qu'un enfant qui vient de naître. Et encore ce dernier n'a pas son mot à dire. Je m'attendais à voir sortir, je ne sais pas moi, un groupe connu, un stripteaseur plus que canon, ou même Naruto, revenu de sa mission « top secrète ». Au lieu de ça, j'ai un stripteaseur, certes, mais il a oublié le « plus que canon » que j'espérais vainement. Le cadeau géant était bien plus attrayant fermé qu'ouvert. Pourquoi faut-il que cela tombe sur moi ? Je n'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit au bon Dieu ou au Père Noël pour les fêtes, je n'ai jamais voulu plus que des moments privilégiés avec les gens que j'aime. C'était trop ? J'aurais peut-être dû me montrer davantage égoïste dans ce cas. Vu ce qui me tombe sur la tête aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu me le permettre.

_\- Joyeux anniversaire_, me glisse-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Mais avant même que je ne me remette de mes émotions, un métal froid sur mon poignet gauche s'était fait sentir.

_\- J'espère que tu aimes mon cadeau ?_ Ricane-t-il, me montrant de ce fait ses canines plus qu'acérées.

Me voilà menottée pour une durée indéterminée à un traitre, un rebus de la société, un animal de la pire espèce, un monstre de chair et d'os (moi qui pensais qu'il n'était fait que d'eau), et j'en passe. Ce type m'exècre, et voir son sourire en coin, laissant apparaître une dent, me rend hors de moi. Crois-moi mon coco, tu vas regretter de t'être intéressé à moi. Foi de Sakura, tu vas souffrir …


	2. Mon combat

Je n'ai jamais été de celles que l'on remarque pour leur physique. N'ayant pas un corps des plus avantageux, j'étais passe partout. L'intelligence n'était pas inné chez moi, et peu importaient les efforts fournis, je ne parvenais pas à attirer l'attention de mes proches. Quant à mes capacités héréditaires, je n'avais que le strict minimum pour pouvoir dire que je faisais parti de cette famille si réputée. J'étais rabaissée, aussi bien physiquement, que mentalement. Je n'étais pas exceptionnelle, je le savais. Et qui ne le savait pas dans ce village ?

Mettant ma rancune de côté et la déception des autres avec elle, je m'entrainais dur pour parvenir à un résultat plus ou moins convenable à mon rang. Je ne sortais pas. Je ne me familiarisais à personne. Je ne m'encombrais d'aucun sentiment qui aurait pu être néfaste à mon désir de grandir comme il se doit pour mon clan. Je partais tôt du manoir, tellement tôt qu'aucun serviteur n'était là pour me souhaiter une bonne journée. Et je revenais tard à celui-ci, mais pas assez tard pour éviter le plus sombre de mes cauchemars. Je rentrais dans un état tel qu'il aurait du remarquer mes efforts. Mais trop préoccupé à entrainer mon plus grand rival, il ne se formalisait même pas de ma présence. J'étais invisible. J'étais inutile aussi. Et peu importaient les efforts, cela ne semblait pas améliorer mes conditions. J'étais faible, je le savais, et on ne se gênait pas pour me le rappeler.

Bien que j'aurais du détester tous ces gens qui ne me prenaient que de haut, je n'en fis rien. Ils étaient ma famille. Ils étaient mes amis. Ils étaient, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les seuls qui me permettaient de me raccrocher à la vie. Un simple regard sur ma personne me renforçait dans mon idée de devenir plus forte. Un seul geste à mon égard me donnait l'envie de protéger ce qui m'était cher. Une seule parole m'étant adressé me confortait dans mon désir de changer. Je ne voulais plus être cette petite fille faiblarde, dépendante des autres. Je voulais devenir celle qui pourrait rendre fières ces quelques personnes désireuses de me voir telle que je devais être.

Bien que la volonté soit présente, mon corps ne m'aidait à rien dans mon idéologie. Chaque effort fourni rendait la tâche plus compliquée. Je me rendais compte que bien que l'on veuille quelque chose, il n'était pas toujours possible de l'avoir. Il fallait se battre et y mettre du sien. Et même de cette façon, certaines choses étaient impossibles à obtenir pour certains. Et cette chose l'était peut-être pour moi.

_\- Hinata, sois digne de ton clan pour une fois._

Cette voix froide et tellement dénuée de sentiments me comprimait l'estomac. Mon cœur battait à n'en plus pouvoir, si bien que je pensais bien qu'il craquerait avant la fin de cette épreuve.

_\- Oui, père._

Me rendant aux côtés de ma Team, j'abandonnais la partie avant même de l'avoir entamée lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, identique. Je n'étais rien pour lui, si ce n'est une source d'ennui et une perte de temps. Toujours à un cran au dessus de moi, seul mon rang le rendait inférieur. Plus beau, plus fort, plus intelligent, et pourtant incapable de m'atteindre à ce niveau. Cette part de moi était probablement la seule chose qu'il pouvait détester. Je me demandais même s'il aurait pu se comporter différemment avec moi s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de branche familiale.

Plongée dans mes pensées toujours aussi sombres depuis tant d'années, je me rendis vite compte que l'on n'attendait plus que moi pour commencer le prochain tour. J'étais déjà terrorisée à l'idée d'entamer cette épreuve, et le destin ne m'aida en rien lorsque je vis qui je devais affronter. Le destin ne m'a jamais soutenu lui non plus. Était-ce une nouvelle épreuve pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais rien à faire sur cette terre ?

Le combat dure plus que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. Tu es là, suffisant, me dardant de ton regard si froid. Comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte qui se devait d'être écrasé. Je me relevais sans cesse, abandonnant dans mon esprit les suppliques que mon corps me criait. Je voulais au moins te toucher, te frôler, ne serait-ce que du bout du doigt. Je voulais me prouver que mes efforts n'étaient pas vains. Mais je me trompais, n'est-ce pas ? Ce coup de trop que tu me lances, je pense qu'il signifie bien que je n'ai rien à faire ici, au même endroit que toi.

Je ne ressens plus rien. Je ne vois plus rien. Je n'entends que ta voix, tes mots, tous plus durs les uns que les autres. Et je crois que c'est la seule chose qui me permet de rester consciente, de me relever une nouvelle fois, et de te faire de nouveau face, à toi, cet homme au portrait si ressemblant à toutes mes peurs. Je te sens déstabilisé, je te vois insatisfait et je vais bientôt sentir tes coups aussi impitoyables que ton regard qui se pose sur moi. Mais peu m'importe. J'ai changé, je le vois dans tes yeux. Il n'y a toujours eu que dégoût et haine à mon égard. À cet instant, je vois bien plus que je n'ai jamais vu dans aucun regard. J'existe, je suis quelqu'un et je ne suis pas aussi invisible qu'on a toujours voulu me faire croire.


End file.
